scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When the Moon is Full
When the Moon is Full is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang go to the Master Blazer's Dojo. While training, the gang figures out Master James Blazer is a werewolf! Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery before Master James Blazer destroys his own dojo? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving to Master James Blazer's Dojo. Scooby and Shaggy can't wait to arrive. At the dojo, the gang meets Master Blazer's teenage son, Jimmy. Jimmy wishes the dojo was his. The gang is greeted by Master Blazer. Today, the gang will punch in place for 2 hours and kick in place for 2 hours. Scooby and Shaggy moan. After punching for 2 hours, Master Blazer tells them to follow him. Master Blazer explains that he's been turning into a werewolf. The gang agrees to help him solve the mystery. Before kicking, the gang meets Jane Blazer. Jane explains Jimmy wants to dojo to turn it into a forest. Jane wishes James could move to a forest before Jimmy destroys the dojo. Soon, the gang has finished 2 hours of kicking in place. It is nighttime. Master James Blazer appears... but he isn't James Blazer... he is a werewolf! Werewolf James starts destroying the dojo. The gang flees upstairs. They hide in their room. Werewolf James breaks in. He looks everywhere except the gang's hiding spot. Werewolf James runs away. The gang walks out of their hiding spot. They look for clues, but they stick together instead of splitting up. The gang looks out of the window. There is only a half moon out. Werewolf James bursts in through the roof. The sun starts to appear in the sky. Werewolf James runs away. At daytime, the gang finds James in ripped close on the floor of the dojo. "What happened?" he asks. The gang explains everything. Master James Blazer gasps. He tells the gang to beat up training dummies for a few hours. Master James Blazer walks off. After beating up the training dummies, the gang finds it is nighttime. Werewolf James will strike again in an hour. The gang decides to set a trap for the so-called werewolf. The gang heads to Master James Blazer's room. They put glue on his bed. The gang tells James to lie down on the glue. James asks why. The gang says he won't become a werewolf if he does. He sits down on the bed. The gang explores rooms all over the dojo. They find a room with the werewolf costume. Fred tosses it in the trash. The plan is working. The gang heads back to Master James Blazer's room. He is asleep. The gang hides, waiting for the culprit. A while passes. Soon, a cloaked figure enters the room. They try to grab James, but it doesn't work. The gang runs towards the figure. The cloaked figure runs away. It runs into the room with the werewolf costume. The cloaked figure finds the costume is gone. The cloaked figure runs away. Fred tosses a net on the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure takes out a knife. He cuts the net. The cloaked figure runs away. Fred says the trap is just about to work. The cloaked figure runs into the training room. He slips on the wet soapy floor. The cloaked figure slides around, knocking into training dummies. He hits one training dummy, causing him to fall into a crate. The cloaked figure is Jane. She wanted to move to the forest. The episode ends with Jane getting her wish and Scooby the gang driving off. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Werewolf Master James Blazer Suspects Culprits Locations *Master James Blazer's Dojo Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff